


Grand Expectations

by Geoduck



Series: Life with the RARA Squad [2]
Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Multi, One Shot, Pregnancy, Queer Themes, RARA Squad, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 07:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30018237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geoduck/pseuds/Geoduck
Summary: Soun is thrilled to hear about an addition to the family. It's the details to that addition that he's having some difficulty wrapping his head around.
Relationships: Hibiki Ryouga/Saotome Ranma/Tendou Akane/Unryuu Akari, Tendou Akane & Tendou Souun
Series: Life with the RARA Squad [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208228
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Grand Expectations

Soun almost chuckled. His youngest daughter was often childishly easy to read. Ever since she arrived at the house, he could tell she wanted to tell him _something._ Her mannerisms couldn't make it more obvious.

He was a patient man, however, and would let Akane say what she wanted to in her own good time. So he smiled through her anecdotes about life in the country, even if her lifestyle still made him feel a _bit_ unsettled.

But there was a lull in the conversation, and her facial expression made it obvious she couldn't wait any longer.

"So, uh…" she coughed slightly and smiled. "Congratulations!"

"I'm sorry-congratulations for what?"

"You're going to be a grandfather!"

A grandfather. A _grandfather._ He felt his throat constricting. "Are you telling me…"

Akane smiled and put her hand on his. "We're having a baby."

Soun knew of his reputation as being overly sensitive and prone to tears, but who could stay dry-eyed at hearing news like that?

"I'm so… _so_ happy to hear that. That's just wonderful news. I wish your mother were still around to hear that. She'd have been just as thrilled." Akane passed him a tissue and he wiped his eyes. "I've got so many questions! When are you due?"

"Oh, that." Akane looked sheepish. "Actually, Akari is the one who's pregnant."

"Akari. I see." Soun's tears diminished somewhat. "Well, please pass on my best wishes to her. So, when you said 'we', you meant all four of you in your little collective whatchamacallit?"

"That's true, however…"

Soun smiled and shook his head. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make it awkward. I had thought about it before, because I knew it would come up at some point, so I had already made a decision. I intend to treat any children from your group… thingamajig... like they were all my actual grandchildren. No favoritism."

"That's gratifying to hear, and I was confident all along that you'd feel that way--but as it happens, this child _will_ be your actual grandchild."

There was a pause as Soun tried to figure that out. "So… Akari _isn't_ the mother?"

"No, I was being completely accurate before."

"Then... how…"

"I'm the father."

Ah.

In the euphoria of learning of the imminent birth of his grandchild, he had forgotten for a moment that he lived in a world of sex-change magic. Because of that, his daughter's husband's husband's wife was pregnant, and his daughter was somehow the father in that arrangement.

"I'm happy for you. For all of you. And I can't wait to hold my grandchild. But Akane…"

"Hm?"

"I don't understand modern relationships at _all."_

**Author's Note:**

> Not really a sequel, because there's no narrative common to both stories, but this takes place in the same universe as my previous story "Healthy, Wealthy and Unwise."


End file.
